Jade Harley
- Dream= - Outfits ▾= - Iron Lass= - Eclectica ▾= - Dress= - Squiddle= }} - Dead Shuffle= - Snowman= }} - Bot= - Baby= }} |caption = if anyone can save the world i think it is probably you! |intro = 2668 |first = 2565 |title = Witch of Space |age = 13, Birthday is December 1st, 1995 |screenname = gardenGnostic |style = no capitalization, but frequent emoticon use and an overall enthusiastic attitude!! :) |specibus = Riflekind |modus = Many, all based on popular board games. She uses Memory most of the time. Dave describes them as goofy and migraine-inducing. |relations = Becquerel - Pet, guardian Nanna - Genetic mother John Egbert - Genetic brother Grandpa - Adoptive grandfather/Genetic father (deceased) Karkat Vantas - Patron troll Penpal - Grandson (?) Jadesprite - Dream Self |planet = Land of Frost and Frogs |home = A high-tech tower on a Pacific island |like = Gardening, nuclear physics, gadgetry, anthropomorphic fauna |hate = Big game trophies, mummies, rude trolls |music = |pesterlogs = Act 1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= (2 pp.) (2 pp.) (2 pp.) (2 pp.) (2 pp.) |-|5= (2 pp.) (?) (4 pp.) (2 pp.) (9 pp.) (9 pp.) (2 pp.) (2 pp.) (5 pp.) (8 pp.) (4 pp.) (5 pp.) (2 pp.) (7 pp.) (5 pp.) }} Jade Harley is the final Homestuck kid to be introduced. She has long black hair, round glasses, and a bucktoothed grin. She wears a shirt with a constantly changing blue picture on it, a belt, and a button-up skirt. She was named Farmstink Buttlass while she was sleeping and thus she couldn't object to the name like the three other kids did -- however she wrote a note in advance about it. Jade goes by the chumhandle when chatting on Pesterchum and her web browser of choice is Echidna, who is the mate of Typheus, the namesake of John's web browser. Her Associated Element is earth, and her Associated Item is Uranium. Biography Jade lives on a strange island with her Grandpa, despite him being dead. She describes him as "intense" and "charismatic" and avoids bumping into him for fear of being subjected to another of his stern lectures. Jade's House is a giant tower next to the volcano on her island, which was discovered by Grandpa. It's filled with high-tech gadgets that appear to have somehow originated from Prospit. Living in isolation like this would explain her lack of pop cultural knowledge and enthusiasm. In the real world, Google Maps indeed shows an underwater feature of approximately 15 by 25 km at (-0.955766, -174.759521), in the general area of the Winslow Reef, Phoenix Islands, Kiribati, South Pacific. The structure is peculiarly rectangular and compass-aligned, and could possibly represent some kind of mapping or data error. Jade owns a Dreambot, one of the first Robots to appear in the comics. She used it frequently to interact with her friends while still asleep. Jade's Fetch modus is not data structure-based like the other kids'. Instead, she opts for Modi based on children's games like Pictionary and Memory. She has an uncanny knack for guessing the cards on the Memory Modus correctly on her first try. Her Strife Specibus is riflekind; she is a skilled markswoman with a supply of firearms that her Grandpa insists she carry with her when leaving the house. Unique among the chums, Jade is evidently not a gamer. She has been shown to have a very excitable personality and she loves to plaster her pesterings with large amounts of exclamation points and emoticons. Jade has Pesterchum Enamel, a version of Pesterchum which advertises itself as being "Much Shinier!" Along with having the chumhandles of John, Dave, and Rose, she also has a Trollslum with all of the Trolls, despite at least two of them refusing to ever Troll any of the kids. Jade at first appeared to have no interest in Sburb, but she eventually came across Dave's copies of the beta from a time capsule and started playing as Dave's server. However, she had some trouble getting him in to The Medium, as she had no experience with games and also had narcolepsy problems. She dropped a towel in his toilet, dropped the toilet in Dave's Room, and then prototyped his Kernelsprite with a useless crow. However, he managed to get into the Medium just on time. When she went to sleep without a dream self, she was sent straight to the Furthest Ring. The experience horrified her, and with her conversation with Feferi afterward she adamantly refused to go back to sleep. With her narcolepsy still not cured, however, this presents a problem. She has since slept again (shown at the end of flash), and since has begun having "normal" lucid dreams (as described by Feferi ). That's not to say that normal human dreams aren't weird themselves, though. Later, Vriska implied that she was behind some, but no one knows how many, of Jade's . She later finally entered the Medium with John as her server player by breaking a Cruxite Becquerel Piñata. She is in charge of the Forge and frog breeding. Despite Kanaya's advice, she still attempts to carry out her frog breeding duties, even though the session is doomed. Becquerel She has a pet dog named Becquerel, who is her guardian and the First Guardian of Earth. Dave describes him as a that should be Jade says she couldn't accomplish such a task if she tried and that her . She does appear to make an exception for Bec, as she attempts to shoot him during their Strife, but Bec's reality-warping powers made it impossible for Jade to inflict any actual harm upon him. It seems she was simply playing with him in any case, as it ended with her having him fetch a bullet from mid-air. For reasons unknown, Bec leaped into Jade's kernel and became her sprite before heading off into the sky to destroy the meteor and helping Jade's bullet reach the Bec-shaped piñata by bending space. The consequences of a First Guardian becoming a first-tier prototyped sprite immediately transform Jack Noir into an indestructible demon, and have had horrible consqeuences on some of the Underlings. Personality Jade has a very quirky personality, and often dozes off to sleep, then wakes up without any recollection of ever falling asleep. It has been suggested that this is due to Vriska's frequent use of her powers on Jade, causing her to fall asleep. She is completely unaware of her narcolepsy, possibly never sleeping by her own choice, and only makes it into bed with the help of Bec. She is forgetful and wears colorful reminder rings on her fingers. She has been seen with a flute which she plays, though in a very silly and bad manner. She is however an expert on the Eclectic Bass. She has interest in older cartoons, the Furry fandom, Nuclear physics, and high-tech gadgetry, and she is a skilled markswoman (though perplexingly, she is also a pacifist). She is the same age as the other children but acts younger than them. Jade, like several other characters, has her own unique loading screen for flash animations about her, featuring a slowly spinning flower and her silly green font. However, during her Strife with her Grandfather, this is replaced with a second loading screen featuring a portrait of her Dream Self hanging over a purple and yellow fireplace mantle. She stood up to the Courtyard Droll and took back the ring he stole. She has proven herself to be very brave and resourceful. She cares deeply about her friends and pushed John's Dream Self out of the way of Prospit's Moon crashing on the surface of Skaia. Also, she sent John a birthday present that traveled through time to save him from his first encounter with Jack Noir. It turned out to be the bunny that had also taken a long complicated journey. Jade is the first person ever to put a pumpkin in their inventory. It vanished however, just like always. Jade's Title is the Witch of Space. Understandable considering her pet Bec's ability to warp space at will. Skaian Clouds Jade was at first proposed to have amazing, nigh-on-prophetic insight into the world around her, though she insisted that this wasn't supernatural in any way. This has been shown to arise from the dreams she has during the eclipse of Prospit. She sees images and events in the clouds covering Skaia. *Jade knew her gift to John would be lost, but says that it will be found again when he needs it. *Jade asked Rose about John's gift to her the second she finished opening it. *When Rose mentioned she'd had a pet, Jade knew that it was a male cat. Jade expressed knowledge that a certain game would come out that could bring Jaspers back to life, much like John's Nanna. As such, it was concluded that Rose's Kernelsprite would be prototyped with Jaspers, which it was. *Jade knew about Sburb's ability to resurrect dead things in the form of Kernelsprites months before the release of the beta, despite her more technical friends like Rose knowing nothing about the game. *Jade mentioned that John had 'company' (two crude ogres) sneaking up on him. *Jade knew she would be named Farmstink Buttlass initially and wrote a note objecting to the name. *One of Jade's Fetch Modi, the one she uses most of the time, works like a game of Memory. She has "a knack for always guessing right on the first try." *Jade insisted to Rose that today would be a big day. *Jade predicted Rose's internet failure down to the very minute. *Jade appears to be able to communicate with her grandfather, despite him being dead. *Jade cannot foretell when or where Becquerel will appear. . *Jade knew that the Wayward Vagabond would appearify John's gift and sent a letter on top of it for "Mr. Mayor", containing specific instructions and diagrams which didn't even exist at that point in time. She also enclosed a second letter for miss mail lady, whom most readers had believed to be male until that point. This was revealed to be a cleverly planned way of sending the gift to her past self, which would cause Jade to start wearing blue and to start gardening. While she doesn't make much effort to hide these abilities from Dave or Rose, she tries to keep them a secret from John, refusing to say anything until he "wakes up" and mentions that she's . This is because John, like Jade, has a dreamself on prospit and can see the clouds shown , which provide images of the future. She has been awake on Prospit long before the game started. However, she no longer has this foresight, because her dream self died when she rescued John's dream self from Prospit's falling moon. When her dream self died, her grandfather took her home to be stuffed. Shirt Image Unique among the kids, the picture on Jade's shirt isn't a static image; it changes randomly due to a device in her room called the Wardrobifier. This device can change her shirt design into any of ten different light blue images or have it cycle randomly or between a set number of the images. After some , she decided to set the wardrobifier to cycle between the atom, spirograph, and sun images. However, the settings were changed during her dreams to cycle through the atom, Squiddle, Blue Slime Ghost, and sun images. It was revealed that she received the Blue Slime Ghost shirt from John via a package that was sent by the Peregrine Mendicant when she was a child, and that it was a matching shirt to John's own Green Slime Ghost shirt. After Jade's room is destroyed by the explosion of her Dreambot, her shirt is set permanently to the Bec symbol. Jade's Dream Self outfit features a shorter cycle of symbols directly referencing from Pickle Inspector's Unpleasant Note. Trivia She was named by Zeitlos Eisen. Her astrological sign is Sagittarius. See Also *Jade's Island *Jade's House *Jade's Room *Jade's Outfits Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies